Haunted
by Dustpool
Summary: Kinda based off of one of TS's songs named 'Haunted.' Beetee leaves Wiress alone, saying he'll never come back, she trys to live her life without him, but it can't seem to work. ONESHOT! A cold, sad, upsetting and yet, sweet, Beetress story! Hope you all like it, it's a sweet read! R&R!


**Here it is, my dears... for once, a cold, sad, upsetting and yet, sweet, Beetress story...**

**Note - this has NOTHING to do with any of my other Beetee and Wiress stories, don't ever think that! And I think you'll find this a bit OOC.**

* * *

**W**

I watch as he walks out the door, his head hanging low. He doesn't stop to wave as he walks into the misty morning. He'll never wave to me again... never.

My Beetee...

He's left me, he's gone. He's walked away at last, leaving me, leaving Dolly... leaving and never coming back.

He's not going to turn around and wave. He's not going to say he'll be back soon... he's not going to say 'I love you'.

Why would he ever say those three words to me again. After everything we've done, everything we had...

He's gone, leaving me the easy way, walking out in the cold, misty morning... he may as well have gone up in flames. Died like my brother and Abby! Or killed by a mutt like Lily!

I stand there, gazing at where I saw him last. I bite my lip, turning around and closing the door, locking it, shutting the world away.

I walk back into the cold living room, gazing around at his old house, gazing around at my home... my hell.

My Beetee is gone, he's gone to find a life where I'm not there, where he doesn't have a half insane girl hanging on to him. He doesn't have a weird girl a few doors down who he used to call his friend.

He doesn't have me...

* * *

The day goes by, and the night falls down on me. The house becomes colder, heartless, lifeless... haunted.

I walk up to the rooms, becoming colder with every step I take to mine and his old room.

I push open the door, looking around. My hands start to shake as I slowly walk over to the bed, pulling back the cover and slowly getting inside. not bothering with clothes, or shoes. It doesn't matter now.

I don't close my eyes as the hours tick by, for every time I try, his voice comes back. Whispering those three sweet words, that I now can't stand to hear. Things replay in my head, our first kiss, our first dance. The first time he held me in his arms...

I can't sleep. Not with those things coming back!

I jump out of the bed, hurrying down to the kitchen. I seek for what I'm looking for, but nothing shows itself to my eyes... I'll have to wait until morning.

I pad into the livingroom, throwing myself down, hard, on a chair. I cry out a bit as my head hits the side. But nothing could hurt more than my heart...

I sit up, looking at the table. I can't stop myself from crying louder, thinking about all the times me and Beetee sat here, talking, reading.

I gaze at the table, remembering how he used to set my tea down and I used to set his coffee down.

I hate remembering... is this why people say I'm insane? Well they're right...

I get to my feet, pushing the table over with a crash. Something hits the floor on the other side. I dare myself to look.

There it is... something Beetee forgot, something he would never forget. Something he wants me to look at.

His notebook...

I know how to read him, I know when he does something for me, and this is one of those times... he's left me something dear to him.

I flip open the notebook, stopping on the 27th page. He knows that's my number...

I start to gaze over the note. Reading it slowly, working out every word, every letter...

_My dear Wiress..._

_I don't believe you'll ever read this, I don't believe you'll ever let yourself see this._

_But I want to know you'll wait, wait for when the birds no longer sing, wait for when the world is nothing yet again. Wait for when the games are no longer believed in. I want you to remember your name, I want to hear your voice when your mind is not clouded, full of fake, and unwilling things. I want to be there when you remember, remember you did nothing wrong. I want to be there for when you wake at dawn. I don't want to leave you there, left without nothing but fear._

_Wiress, I want to believe you'll wait for me, but It's hard when I can't even wait for myself. I would've said these three words to your face... but I couldn't bring myself to._

_I love you..._

_- Beetee._

I read, and then re-read the page in the notebook. Running my fingers over the three words, waiting for it to rub off the paper.

It doesn't, it can't. It's real... it's not fake.

He only left... this morning, and yet, it feels like years. Feels like years ago when I first met that young man.

I start to read over each word, trying to think of what he ment.

_'I want to know you'll wait'_

I'll always wait for him... never will I go a day where I will not wish him home.

_I'll wait for you, my Beetee, wait forever indeed._

* * *

I don't leave the house, it's been a few, I don't know, maybe a few weeks, months? Years!?

No one comes looking for me, no knocks on the door. The games must come and go, but I'm not asked to mentor.

One day that changes...

A loud knock sounds at the door. I look up, wondering who would want to talk to me - or are they looking for Beetee? Not knowing that he's gone.

"Open the door, Wire." I blink at the voice, trying to put a name to it. Something with a 'D'.

I get up, unlocking the door, and looking up. A tall golden-haired woman stands there, tapping the path with her shoe.

"Wiress! What the wires!" Dolly! That's right! That's her name. "What happened to you?" I look down at myself. I've grown very thin, much thinner then I most likely should be... and I'm very pale, much more pale than ever.

"Have you been eating? Drinking?" Dolly asks, pushing herself in and walking into the kitchen, sitting me down in a chair and turning on the coffee maker. "Sleeping?" Dolly adds. I shake my head, never opening my mouth.

Dolly tells me to start getting some sleep, eat something and drink something, she's not a babysitter.

She then leaves, leaving me in the dark, hellish world I now live in.

I try to sleep, but it doesn't work, his voice comes back, the note comes back... and now I'm hearing birds singing.

One day, around the 3rd of May, I let my mind wonder to where my Beetee is now. Wonder to what he's doing...

After a bit of thinking, I walk down to kitchen, every step I take is painful.

It's there I see it, the shiny blade lying on the table, just left for me...

I close my eyes as my hand takes hold of the knife. I hold it up to my heart, and say the first thing I have in months. "I'll wait, for you... but I'll - wait - somewhere... new." My voice sounds small, weak, painful.

I hold the knife to my heart and sigh. I wish he was here, to take away the pain, I wish he was here to help me live again...

"Beetee, I love..." The words fall from my lips, staying in the cold air. Just waiting for something that will never happen.

"_You._" For a minute, the wind whispers back, doing what once my lover would have done. No... that's not the wind, it's too human, it's to... him.

I feel my fingers being yanked open and the knife being taken away. I hear it land on the table. But I don't dare open my eyes... this is fake...

"What were you, thinking..." A painful whisper asks, I don't say anything back. "Open your eyes, open those lovely electric black eyes for me. I need to see them. I need to know they're there." Hands cup my face, and the most soft of whispers sounds next to my ear. "Open your eyes, Wiress."

I can't take it, I need to know it's fake. My eyes flutter open, and I find coal-black eyes gazing into my own. But it's not the eyes, it's what's covering the eyes.

Glasses...

"Beetee..." I breathe, my jaw dropping just a bit as I look at him. He's here... he's in our old house now.

Before anything else happens, I'm pulled into a hug. I throw my arms around his neck, scared he'll leave me again if I let go. "Don't ever scare me like that... don't ever do that." He whispers in my ear. "I could've lost you... again."

I don't care to add anything on to it, as I don't want to, I don't want to remember. After all, that was then, and this is now, as they say. "Beetee..." I whisper, not daring to close my eyes. "Wiress." Beetee whispers into my hair, holding me close to him. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I left you all those nights ago. I shouldn't have, I should have stayed, I should have gotten over it." He keeps going on about how sorry he is. I don't care if he's sorry, all that matters is that he's here, now, with me, and he won't leave.

"You know, Wiress, I thought I had you figured out. How wrong could I be..." Beetee says we pull away. He gazes into my eyes, and I gaze back. "You and I, we walk a fragile line." He whispers as he moves his face closer to mine. "And I'll never let it break again..." Beetee says as his lips land on mine. I smile for once in months, knowing he won't leave my side again.

_I can't turn back now. I'm haunted..._

* * *

**There you have it! Something that truly made me cry to write! I based this off of one of TS (Taylor Swift)'s songs, named 'Haunted' I hope you all liked it R&R?**

**- Dusty.**


End file.
